Episode 8413 (27th June 2014)
Plot Gary is mortified when he wakes up in Alya's bed and leaves at the earliest opportunity. Steve is unimpressed with his birthday presents - a coffee table and slippers that don't fit. Gary tells Izzy he got drunk and crashed on Jason's sofa and gets Jason to go along with the lie. Sean notes that he went downstairs during the night but didn't see him. Leanne receives the letter from Nick's solicitor and learns Nick is claiming she was adulterous. She is furious. Izzy is annoyed that Gary didn't call her but accepts his story. Tracy wonders why Rob is so sad over Tina's death. Gail crows to Nick about how she helped Michael Rodwell change his life. Steve is bitter about his lacklustre birthday presents and feels he has nothing to show for his age. He decides to do an airport run from Leeds to get away from everything. Lloyd's reaction gives the game away that a party is being planned for him but he refuses to alter his plans. Deirdre doesn't tell Ken about latest goings-on when she talks to him on the phone. Eccles finds Steph's charm bracelet in the ginnel. Deirdre takes it into the No.1, where Peter unknowingly moves it, putting his fingerprints on it. Leanne tackles Nick. He is still seething with anger and tells her she'll get nothing in the divorce. Deirdre tells Rob to lay off Peter. Lloyd tells Liz and Michelle that Steve will be a no-show at the party. Michelle and Lloyd conspire to have Steve pick Michelle up in his taxi. Michael Rodwell turns up at No.8. David lets him in when he says he's Gail's school friend. Gail is shocked when she sees him there. Katy is intrigued to hear that Sean didn't see Gary and wonders if he's telling the truth. Kal receives a visit from his daughter and introduces her to Gary - it's Alya. Cast Regular cast *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Siobhan Davies's flat - Alya's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary gets a shock when his one-night stand turns up at the gym; and Deirdre finds Steph's charm bracelet and takes it home, but Peter moves it - leaving his fingerprints on it. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,150,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes